With development of technology, there have been more and more electronic devices, such as computers, televisions, etc. Wired connection among these devices needs to be realized by interconnection of interfaces and various connecting wires; besides, due to reasons such as differentiation of protocols and the like adopted by the electronic devices, the number of types of the interfaces is increased day by day.